This time forever
by Baby Girl Kari
Summary: simply a little mimato , it's short and i think sweet too . You should read it, and please if u do write a review


Hello, I know it's been a while but I'm back on the net. Well this story is a Mimato and I think it's really sweet. There is no Digimon mention in this fic, just the characters and anyway there's also no 02 character here. Anyway just read, hope you like it ¡¡¡!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to DGMN

NoTe: In this fic Mimi is currently in Japan visiting for a while like she usually does but her home is in New York. 

Mimi 19, Matt 20 

OK, that's pretty much it. Read + Review

__

This Time Forever

"It's over Matt. I can't take this anymore." I say with more tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"So that's it? You're just gonna give up on us like that?" he says angrily.  
  
"You're the one who gave up on us, Matt. Not me. I wasn't the one in Sora's motel room. Was I? I seen the way you kissed her tears away, the way you kissed her good bye" I say and he cuts me off.  
  
"I didn't kiss her tears away, and I kissed her cheek when I kissed her good bye." He says still sounding very angry.  
  
"Matt I've seen you. I just can't do this anymore." I say crying and sitting on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Mimi, baby, please. I swear I'm not doing anything with Sora. She just broke up with Tai. She needed someone to talk to. We didn't do anything." He says walking over and placing his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Don't! Just don't! Spare me the reasons and excuses!" I yell standing up and throwing my bag on the bed, as I begin to throw my clothes in it.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you going to go?" he asks.  
  
"Home. To my home in New York. So leave me alone. Don't touch me and don't come near me. Ever again." I sob as he steps closer to me.  
  
"Fine! Be a scared little bitch and run!" he yells as he stomps out of the hotel room I'm staying in and slams the door closed behind him.  
  
I cry myself dry as I pack my clothes. I take my bags and go to my best friend's, Izzy, house before going to the airport.  
  
"Hello? Izzy?" I say as I walk in.  
  
"Mimi? What's up?" he asks sounding concerned.  
  
"I'm leaving. I did it. I'm going home. I can't take it anymore." I sob.  
  
"Is this what we talked about after you seen him leave Sora's house earlier?" he asks.  
  
"Yes. All of it." I say.  
  
"Oh girl. I'm so sorry. I promise that everything's gonna be all right. You'll call me if you need anything, right? And I still get to come see you on vacations right?" he asks.  
  
"You know it. I'll call you everyday. I'm gonna miss you so much. I love you." I say hugging him.  
  
"I'll miss you too. And you know I'll always love you." He says squeezing me tighter.  
  
"I gotta go." I say and walk out of his arms.  
  
"Whoa." I mumble as lightning streaks across the sky and brings me from my daydream.  
  
"That happened six months ago. He's not coming for you. Get over it girl." I say out loud to myself.  
  
I hold my big coffee cup in both hands and bring it to my mouth as I stare out my big picture window looking at the gray, dark, dreary day. Big raindrops hit the window as I stare out and just think about what Izzy and I talked about earlier on the phone.

Little flashback*……………………………………………………………….  
  
"Hello?" I say as I answer my phone.  
  
"Hey Mims."  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Mimi listen. I need your help. Now I know you probably don't wanna hear this. But Matt...not let me finish before you interrupt me again. Matt is so down and depressed. If he really did something with Sora that day, which he says all they did was talk until he left and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug." Izzy says sounding concerned as always.  
  
"That's his prob. What do you want me to do about it?" I ask annoyed.  
  
"Mimi all Matt does is sit around with a picture of you two sitting on the couch. Your favorite one. Where you're sitting on his lap, leaning against him, his arms securely and protectively wrapped around you. Your fingers criss-crossed, and you're both dazed, staring out of the big window. The same one you're looking right of now." He says matter-of-factly.  
  
"How did you.?" I start as he cuts me off.  
  
"The same picture you're cradling while drinking your coffee." He says.  
  
"How do you know all that?" I ask.  
  
"Cause I know you, Mimi. You're my best friend. I know how much you love and miss Matt. And I know that Matt misses you, loves you more than life itself. And that you're all he thinks and talks about."  
  
"Yeah well...what am I supposed to help you with?" I ask.  
  
"I want you to talk to Matt. Give him a chance to give his side instead of what you heard. Then possibly even give him a second chance."  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him. Listen to his side of the story. But the second chance part. I doubt ill happen." I say sadly.  
  
"All right. I understand Mims. Look I gotta go. Next time Matt calls, answer the phone."  
  
"I will. I'll talk to you later my sweet computer guy."  
  
"Okay my beautiful princess. Love you."  
  
Love you more."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
I come back to reality as another streak of lightning brightens the sky. I take another long sip of my coffee and look down at the picture I'm holding. I stare out the window and watch as the storm comes in. Taking its fur out on anything in its path. Over the top of my glass I see headlights coming from a distance, barely two steps away from the storm behind it.  
  
I watch as it pulls into my driveway. It comes to a stop and shuts off. The door opens and the driver gets out.  
  
"Oh my god." I say to myself.  
  
I notice how his shirt sticks to his chest as he walks in the rain. I drift back off into another daydream.  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi " I hear someone say as they shake me.  
  
"Huh. What? Don't touch me." I say as I snap in reality and slap his hand away.  
  
"Ugh." He grunts as he pulls his chair over to the couch I'm on.  
  
"What are you doing here Matt? I said I never want to see you again." I say looking out the window.  
  
"You know what I want." He says quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." I say as I remember what Izzy. and I talked about.  
  
"He told me to tell you that he's sorry."  
  
"Yeah. So am I."  
  
"Mimi look if you want me to I'll just leave now and you'll never see me again."  
  
"No. I promised Izzy I'd at least let you talk. So, talk."  
  
Never once have my eyes left the window.  
  
"Mimi, whatever you think you saw between me and Sora it didn't happen."  
  
"Please." I mumble.  
  
"Damn it, Mimi. I don't love Sora. I love you. I Sora on her check and gave her a hug. That's all I did. Oh wait…I had my arm around her shoulders while she was crying. But I swear on my life that that's as far as it went." He says.  
  
It gets quiet. Matt stares at me as I continue to stare out the window. A few tears sneak out and fall down my cheeks. Matt's eyes begin to flow.  
  
"Fuck Mimi! Why don't you believe me? I have never cheated so why would I start with you? You knew how much I loved you." He says sounding angry.  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" I yell as I get up and walk away.  
  
"Mimi I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says as he wraps his arms around me.  
  
"Let me go." I say through gritted teeth and pull out of his grasps. "If you're gonna talk, talk. The sooner the better. I also want my extra key you have."  
  
"I have talked. But you won't believe me. You think that I'm lying. But I'm not. I don't love Sora anymore. I love you baby." He says sincerely.  
  
"Don't call me baby." I say growl.  
  
"Fine. Thanks for at least listening." He says walking towards the door.  
  
"You can't go back out there. You'll get killed."  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"Matt please I do care. I couldn't forgive myself if you died."  
  
"So that's all that is for, your guilt?"  
  
He opens the door and walks out onto the porch then out the other door.  
  
_"Possibly even give him a second chance .I know how much you love and miss Matt……….."   
_I could hear Izzy's voice in my head as I run outside. Matt is already getting into a cab, I go to him and pull him into me   
"What the." he begins as I cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"I love you, too." I mumble against his lips.  
  
"Let's go back inside. It's getting worse." I say as I look up at the black afternoon sky.  
  
We run back in the house.  
  
"I'll get us some towels." I say as I walk away.  
  
I change into one of his old shirts and his old jogging pants. I grab a towel and another one of his shirts and a pair of his break away pants.  
  
"Here. Change into these." I say as I hand him the clothes.  
  
"You still have these? I thought you'd burn them by now." He says laughing slightly and beginning to change.  
  
"Yeah well I wasn't ready to let you go. These are the closest things I have left of us. Besides this." I say showing him the picture.  
  
"You still have this too?"  
  
"I told you, I wasn't ready to let you go."  
  
"I can't believe that these still fit me. I've gained a few pounds in the pasts six months, eight days, 12 hours since you went away."  
  
"Oh god. My favorite song. You still remember."  
  
"How could I forget? I sang it to you everyday of your life for a year and a half."  
  
"Every night after...well before I fell asleep." I say blushing slightly.  
  
I take our clothes and put them in the dryer then fill my cup back up with coffee and then filling Matt's cup.  
  
"Here." I say handing it to him and walking back to my couch and climbing under my pink blanket.  
  
"So do you believe me now?" he asks sitting on the other end of the couch and putting my feet on his lap.  
  
"At first no. But the more I thought about it the more I did."  
  
"So does this mean that I'm gonna get another chance?"  
  
"Well." I say and he gets a sad look on his face. "Yes my love."  
  
"Oh Mimi, Thank you so much. God I love you just too much" He says falling over between my legs and kissing me.  
  
It starts out a nice, gentle kiss but it progresses, as he slowly enters his tongue into my mouth and starts caressing me softly, and becomes more involved more intimate. Six months of being without each other, all of our love for each other exploding and bursting out in a growing heat. I wrap my arms around his neck and rub it while still playfully caressing his lips.  
  
"Oh god. I missed you too much, Mimi. Please don't leave me again, ever. I don't think I can go without seeing you, kissing you, feeling you." He says through kisses as his hands roam my body.  
  
"I love you Yamato Ishida." I say with tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"I love you to baby why are you crying?" he asks sounding concerned.  
  
"Because I missed you so much. I've gone six months without you and my life has been terrible. But now I have you back….. And…...and."  
  
"And what baby?"  
  
"Oh Mimi." He says standing up.  
  
He picks me up and carries me upstairs to our room. He gently lays me on the bed and starts kissing my neck and shoulders while I whisper how much I love him, his hands start softly caressing my body and I embrace him into a French – kiss. We both know that we are going to wake up in each other's arms. That we will each be complete, once again, and this time forever 

The End

Well, that was it. I hope you liked it, and please if you can write a review. Ba-Bye, until next one….. BGK


End file.
